Next day
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Takes place after Penny fell in the shower.


Takes place after she falls in the shower and Sheldon returns to her to her apartment.

She invites Sheldon to her apartment where she is in bed.

"Thanks for coming over."

"Anything. Are you better?"

"Yes my arm is fine now, no longer need meds."

"Good."

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Anything for a friend."

"I wanted to also thank you for not looking when I was in the shower or trying to catch a peek."

"It would've been highly inappropriate to do at the time."

"Most guys would, so thank you."

"I'm not most guys."

"Anyways I hope I didn't do anything stupid when I was on the pills."

"You did come on to me and suggest me sharing the bed."

Oh Jesus.

"Sheldon I don't think that was the pills."

"I don't follow, I think the pills were making you say that, you have never said that before."

"Trust me Sheldon it wasn't the pills doing the talking, maybe I would t said that without the pills."

"What about Leonard?"

"What about him?"

"We broke up soon as he got back, who knows what happen in the woods."

"So Sheldon want to get a full approved peak and more?"

"You're very attractive and I'm just in unfamiliar waters before."

"Then I'll go slow."

"Women normally hit on me and then can't get away after either I open my mouth or spend time with me."

"I'm sure you understand why."

"I know I'm a lot to handle."

"Well I haven't left, so what do you say?"

"So no you and Leonard?"

"Nope."

"You're not on any pills? I don't want to take you."

"Haven't for a couple days."

"If this is what you want."

"Trust me Sheldon I wouldn't be making a play if I didn't want it."

With that she takes her top off.

"You're not wearing a bra."

"Nope."

"They look better than the other night." He runs his hands over them making her wet.

"Oh Sheldon." He then places light kisses on them until he sucks on her nipples, he's a quick learner or has done it before. He pulls back.

Penny grabs for his waistband and pulls his pants down as she's now sitting on her knees.

Wow. She says taking in his size. Jesus I thought he'd have some size, but wow.

She puts her mouth on him and he didn't freak out about germs, she slides her mouth up and down on him for several minutes until she feels him twitch and cums down her throat.

She wipes her mouth, lays back down, removes her shorts and panties.

Sheldon just looks at her.

"You're bare."

"Yeah."

"I thought you might."

Did he just say?

"Oh, so you do think about me like that?"

"Just because I don't like the other guys doesn't mean I don't."

He places his hands on her thighs spreads them further apart.

He places his tongue on her bare pussy.

Holy mother. Penny throws her head back as she feels Sheldon going down on her, as she clenches the sheets.

Before long she's cumming.

"Wow."

Then Sheldon slides slowly a little at a time until she's used to his size.

He starts to penetrate, oh shit Penny feels him stretch her and go deep.

Sh throws her eyes in the back of her head, as she digs her nails in the sheets as she wraps her legs tighter around him. Oh my god who knew sex with Sheldon would be like this? Hell I didn't even know if he had done it before.

"Oh shit Sheldon. Don't stop, keep hitting those spots."

He picks up speed(if possible) causing her to orgasm soon.

"Oh god Sheldon. Yes!"

After she came down from her high she felt Sheldon pumping and still hard as a rock. What the fuck?

"Come on Sheldon let it out unleash it." She cries out. Please before I'm unable to walk.

After a short time later, she feels him tighten and start to twitch.

That's it Sheldon, cum for me. Boy did he ever.

As he pulls out and lays next to her, she looks down at her entrance, holy crap. Good thing I'm on the pill. Jesus Sheldon, but who knows when the last time he did it.

"So does this mean we're a couple now?" He asks as she rests her head on his chest.

"Do you want it to?"

"I don't know how to." He says.

"Well I'm not very good at being at one, as guys keep leaving."

"I'd like to try."

"Okay. If you want to then yeah we are."

What a few days. I'm now Sheldon's girlfriend. Won't be dull for sure. Soon she falls asleep.

This would be the first of many nights, before long Sheldon would sleep at hers and she at his.

Xxxx 


End file.
